Inseperabiliter
by StromLantern
Summary: Matthew has an interesting life.His family thinks he's dead when he was kidnapped by Russian and now eight years later, he is dating the head of a Russian gang and has become his personal assassin. Then his family interferes.  Yaoi, lemons, RusCan


Warnings: Smut, yaoi, lemon, murder, do I need anymore?

It had all been Alfred's idea. He was way too charismatic. "Come on, Mattie, let's go. It's no fair that Dad and Papa get to have all the fun. We can just go see what it's like. I can't see how they expect us to help them if we've never been in a real combat situation before. I mean, we have to sometime and now's just as good as ever. Plus, Mattie, don't you get tired of doing everything Dad and Papa say all the time. I know you're a goody two shoes and all, but don't you ever want to do something that's against the rules. Please, Mattie, for me." Matthew ended up going. He looked up to his older brother too much. When he saw Matthew, carrying around his polar bear, he laughed.

"Mattie, you can't seriously take that. We're going to watch a gun fight. You can't seriously think you can carry around a stuffed animal. Anyway, you're ten now. You can't cary around that bear forever." Matthew resisted pointing out that Alfred had carried around a bunny until he was at least that age. Alfred plucked him from his grasp and placed him on the bed. "He'll be waiting for you when we get back." Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Now, come on. If we don't get there soon, all the fighting will be over. Let's go, Mattie."

And Alfred's latest escapade ended with a bullet in Matthew's ankle. He had been hit with a stray bullet as they had ventured what was probably too close to the fighting. They had managed to take cover in an apartment but it wasn't going to be safe for much longer. The winners were combing the apartments looking for anything of value. Hopefully, the residents had all left, if not, well they heard a few stray gunshots. It was only a matter of time before they got to this one. Alfred assumed they were from the Chinese Triad. He thought he could recognize the obvious leader from the list of faces Dad had made him memorize. Alfred moved back into the apartment. He looked concernedly at Matthew. Alfred wished he could have been the one who go shot. It was his idea and he was the older brother, it was his responsibility to protect Matthew. Alfred could tell Matthew was trying to hold in the pain, pressing Alfred's shirt agains the wound. It was already being stained crimson. Alfred wondered idly if Matthew blamed him for his injury. He wouldn't blame him. It was his fault he got shot after all. And he was supposed to be the hero.

"Al," he heard his brother choke out.

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"I want you, I want you to leave. Get out of here, one of us needs to stay alive. It's not going to be me and you know as well as I do that neither of us is going to get out of here alive if you try to take you with me."

"I'm not going-"

"Al, yes, you are. Please." And so Alfred found himself running down the fire escape, knowing that for the second time today he had failed his younger brother and his aspiration to be a hero. The truth he would learn was that there are no heroes.

. . .

Matthew sat in a chair, the room was damp, one of the basement levels Ivan fondly referred to as the interrogation floor. Matthew personally thought it was a little cliche with the dripping pipes and the single lightbulb swinging overhead, but as long as the interrogation would work, he had no qualms with it. Plus this was a good way for Ivan to work out his more. . .violent tendencies.

There was a scream from the other part of the room and Matthew chose to ignore it. Then the begging started, the please don't kill mes and all that. Matthew smirked when he realized the man was trying to get his attention. He probably figured that Matthew was the more soft- hearted of the two.

With his delicate looks and chin length blonde hair, he looked innocent. . .and like a girl. But no one mentioned that, at least to his face, as the rumors went that if you said that, you would wake up dead the next morning. Matthew didn't bother mentioning that it was a scientific impossibility. Matthew, in fact, rather liked his looks, it was rather beneficial to look innocent, and having long hair made it easier to dress up like a girl, when his cover required him to. He decided to have some fun and walked over to Ivan, wrapping his arms around Ivan's shoulders.

"I'm getting bored of this. Can't we just leave him and come back later? I think he'll survive until then. Something may get infected but that's his problem not ours." Matthew was glad he was wearing a red hoodie; it made it easier to get the blood stains out. Ivan looked down and smiled at him.

"Da, that's fine. I am sure that will give him time to reconsider." Ivan looked at the prisoner with a menacing smile that clearly stated, I kill cute puppies, and anything else cute, in fact, or fluffy, or adorable in the smallest way, and even though you are not cute, I will kill you too if you don't give me what I want.

Ivan turned with Matthew and started walking toward the door. As expected they were halted by a yell,

"Wait." Ivan turned around,

"Da."

"I'll tell you what you want to know." Matthew sat back down in the chair and waited while the man spilled his guts about everything he knew. After he had relinquished the information, Ivan spoke,

"Matvey." Matthew swiftly drew the gun from the pocket of his hoodie, thank goodness for the large pockets and fired. The man's head lolled to the side, with a hole through his temple. The bullet would now be lodged inside his prefrontal cortex. Smirking, Matthew and Ivan turned and headed out of the room.

. . .

Matthew wondered sometimes, how it had ended up like this. This being part of a Russian gang, dating the head of such gang. It just sort of happened.

. . .

Matthew tried to ignore the pain in his ankle and think of a way out of this. There was no way he could run, he didn't have a gun so he couldn't fight, and the most he could hope for is that the Triads would recognize who he was and take him hostage but that would just end up causing Francis and Arthur pain and money. When he heard a sound behind him, he turned around fast, jarring his ankle.

Behind him stood a kid. He looked about twelve and was extremely tall, especially considering Matthew was laying on the floor. He wore a long coat and a scarf but the scariest thing was that he was carrying a dangerous looking water pipe with what Matthew suspected was blood on it. He was smiling in an extremely creepy way.

"You're one of Kirkland's brats, da?" Matthew nodded and hoped the boy didn't have a grudge against his dad. He smiled even wider if that was possible. "Good, now I'm going to make you a deal. Either I kill you here or you become part of my gang and I save you."

"I-I'll become part of your g- gang."

"Good. Now follow me." When Matthew didn't move, they walked over to him, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Matthew had a feeling he jarred his ankle on purpose. Matthew didn't have a good view about where he was taken, seeing as his face was currently pressed into his captor's back but he could tell they went into another room. Matthew was half-set half- thrown onto the ground while the boy moved the bed aside and opened a small compartment set into the wall, almost impossible to see unless the bed was moved.

At his gesture, Matthew crawled inside the small space to find that he was not alone. Five pairs of eyes stared back at him curiously. He could dimly see that they all belonged to children, two girls and three boys. He was pushed forward as the other boy entered behind him and shut the door, plunging the small area into darkness. Matthew was afraid to say anything to ask why he was here or who were they or anything.

He waited as he felt Ivan moving around beside him, in a couple minutes a candle was lit and Matthew could see the other children. Their gaunt pale faces stretched and shaded by the candle. Matthew studied their faces trying to recognize them. The only thing that he could think of was since they had a Russian accent, they could have something to do with the Russian gang that had been disbanded. A couple months ago, their leader, a fearsome man whose name was unknown, he was just called General Winter, died and without his leadership, the whole gang fell apart.

One of the girls spoke now, she sounded and looked older than Matthew. Maybe around twelve, but she was speaking in Russian.

Matthew watched their faces as they conversed. Matthew assumed they were talking about him but couldn't be sure. Then the other girl cut in, saying something with a cruel grin on her face. The boy then responded and apparently the matter was settled because they didn't say anything more. Finally, someone talked to Matthew. It was the older girl.

"Hello. I'm Katyusha. This is my brother, Ivan," she said, gesturing to the boy that had brought Matthew here. "This is my sister, Natalia. And our cousins, Toris, he's the oldest cousin, Eduard, the one with glasses, and Raivis, the four-year old." Toris was holding Raivis, who looked scared and was staring at Matthew while sticking his fingers into his mouth. Matthew nodded and choked out a nice to meet you. After that he didn't know what to say and just kept quiet. Katyusha sensed his discomfort and continued talking. She recounted their ages and then went into a rendition of the family tree, which Matthew noted contained all Russian names. He guessed that this proved his original theory. Ivan finally said something in Russian and she stopped and then he said in English,

"Quiet." Matthew who was planning on being so anyway, reinforced that and kept quiet. Ivan blew out the candle. They sat a couple minutes in the dark and after listening, Matthew could hear the sounds of the Triad raiding the apartments, looking for valuables. It was a couple more moments before the sounds of sobbing was heard.

Matthew immediately pinpointed it to be Raivis. He listened as Katyusha pulled Raivis into her lap and began softly singing in Russian. She had a very nice voice and although Matthew couldn't understand what was being said, it was beautiful.

After a couple minutes of this, she stopped, out of breath. Raivis, who had stopped crying, began to start again and after it was clear Katyusha was too tired to sing again and no one else seemed inclined, Matthew sung. He started with the nursery rhymes he could remember hearing as a child, most of them in French. His French parent was much more inclined to do that then his British one. Matthew knew he had an alright voice, for a guy it was high though, a nice low alto that made him sound more girlish than he already was. He started in French then moved on to English before he got tired.

At one point during his singing, he felt the weight of someone clambering onto his lap and knew that the small boy had crawled into his lap. He didn't know what to do besides keep still and keep singing. After he was getting tired, the noises stopped and the candle flickered on again. The children looked at Raivis curled up in Matthew's lap and he wasn't sure what they thought but while Matthew had been singing, Raivis had fallen asleep, with his hand still in his mouth.

Ivan looked at him with an emotion unreadable in his violet eyes turned cold by the stretching of the candle. They waited in there for what must have been hours but Matthew couldn't move his arm without disturbing the sleeping child to check the time. Eventually Matthew felt Ivan moving and the door opened, showing them the light of day.

. . .

Matthew slipped his hand into Ivan's, happy with how warm it was. They kept walking with each occasionally looking at each other, just to reassure that the other was still there. When they got to the top floor, the one where only Ivan's family and Matthew were allowed, Matthew spoke, looking at his watch and smiling.

"We have an hour until dinner. And nothing planned." Ivan looked down at him and the smile he was currently giving and now found that he suddenly wanted to head into the nearest room. They had trouble keeping their composure as they walked through the hallway and as soon as they reached the bedroom, burst in and were immediately all over each other. Matthew reached up, slinging his arms around Ivan's neck and kissed him, pressing his body against Ivan's in an attempt to get closer.

Matthew slipped his tongue in his mouth before he even noticed and Ivan retaliated by shoving Matthew, not too hard but forcefully, he definitely didn't want to hurt him, into a wall, plunging his tongue into his mouth at the same time and tasting all that is Matthew. Matthew, not to be outdone, managed to return the kiss in full force, while slowly unbuttoning Ivan's trench coat with the bloodstains on it, reminiscent of their activities prior.

They both parted for air, taking in as much and then resuming where they had left off. Matthew pressed his leg in between both of Ivan's, stimulating the sensitive area. He continued to unbutton his jacket, finally shoving it off. Matthew felt the rush of cold air, as Ivan broke the kiss and pulled up on his sweatshirt, taking his shirt off with it.

"Venir au lit" [Come to bed] Matthew said in his most seductive voice and Ivan complied lifting him up and carrying him into the bedroom area and plopping him on the bed. Matthew sat there innocently, blinking once or twice and Ivan felt the desire to be in him this instant. Ivan grabbed the lube from the drawer, knocking the alarm of the dresser. He then crawled on the bed, posing himself over Matthew's body.

Matthew reached up and pulled on the scarf still wrapped around Ivan's neck and pulled downward to meet the kiss. They kissed again passionately and need-filled. He felt Matthew's hands at his jeans, undoing the buttons and the zipper and then plunging his hand into his pants onto his erection which was quite obvious in their current state. Ivan felt an intense burst of heat spreading to the area with Matthew's contact followed by a need after Matthew slipped his hand back out. He slipped his hand's to his own jeans and slid them down quickly, leaving himself exposed.

Ivan was feeling impatient today, the man they had interrogated wasn't much of a challenge, and decided to move on. He grabbed his legs and pulled them apart, reaching his hand past his erection, brushing it minutely, causing Matthew to shiver. Ivan took a minute to admire Matthew's sincerely delectable body, flushed with need. He then continued and pushed two fingers into Matthew's entrance. He didn't do one finger at a time as he probably should have to allow him to adjust. Matthew shifted uncomfortably at this but allowed him to continue.

After scissoring the fingers and allowing him some time to adjust, he pushed in another finger. Matthew was growing impatient and shoved his hips down on Ivan's fingers, trying to get pleasure. Ivan understood what he wanted and jabbed at his prostrate. Matthew threw his head back and moaned. Ivan decided not to hit it again, it would serve him right for cutting off his fun down in the torture chamber, he had wanted to hit the man some more.

Ivan stretched his fingers out a little bit more before withdrawing them. Matthew whined but he knew what was coming. Matthew took one glance at Ivan's still mostly clothed form and sat back up. He grabbed Ivan's shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it aside. Then he laid back down and looked at Ivan complacently, spreading his legs invitingly.

Ivan was more than ready to become one with him. He slid off his jeans in one movement, then turning back to Matthew. He debated about leaning over and kissing him again, to make it better when he entered but then decided that he couldn't take another minute. Besides, Matthew should be used to it by now. He lined his appendage up with Matthew's hole and after Matthew glared at him, impatiently pushed in. Once Matthew was acclimated to his rather large appendage, at least Ivan assumed he was since Matthew told him to move already except the statement contained profanity in three different languages. He pulled out to where he was barely still in then plunged forward, thrusting deep into Matthew, who moaned appreciatively.

After this, he kept going, thrusting into Matthew in abandon. Ivan decided to finally take care of Matthew's little issue which hadn't got any attention this whole time. He reached down and started pumping it, letting his large hands wrap around the appendage, which was currently leaking fluid from the tip. At one time, he found his prostrate and continued to hammer it mercilessly, Matthew's moans just served to turn it on more.

At one point, Ivan knew he couldn't hold much longer. He could feel Matthew's muscle pressing in on his cock and with all the stimulation, he was going to come soon. Matthew did first though, releasing into Ivan's hand, arching his body back completely. It was at this point, Ivan came as well, not able to bear the feeling as Matthew's muscle contracting in response to his coming.

Matthew laid his head back against Ivan, taking advantage of his natural pillow-like qualities to relax as he came down from his high. Ivan slowly pulled out of Matthew, trying not to jar him from his rest as he did so. Ivan smiled, Matthew was so cute and no one ever got to see him like that, no one but him. Matthew was his, had always been his, and will continue to always be his. It's how everything worked. Matthew belonged to him and no matter how outraged he'd be if anyone else even suggested it, he belonged to Matthew.

He stayed still as Matthew laid there, enjoying the bliss it brought from coming inside Matthew. In a couple more minutes, Matthew shifted to look up at him.

"We have to go to dinner, don't we?" he asked sleepily. Ivan chuckled with his adorable face and the hand rubbing his eyes, he looked like a kid that had just been awoken from sleep. "Its not funny," Matthew glared at him in a half- hearted attempt to make him stop laughing. He sounded even more like a child.

"Yes, it is." Matthew just pouted in response. Finally, Ivan swung himself out of bed and when Matthew showed no sign of movement, instead he just wriggled further into the covers, disappointed at the loss of warmth, Ivan reached over and grabbed him, carrying him bridal style to the shower. Matthew glared at him then snuggled into his chest. Once they reached the shower, he let Matthew down. They took a shower together but Matthew had to shove Ivan away when he wanted Round 2 in the shower.

"If I don't get to sleep because we don't have time, you don't get sex." It was now Ivan's turn to pout, in retaliation, he wrapped his arms around Mattie in a bear hug fashion. "Ivan, let me go. I have to wash my hair." He struggled but not really because as they both knew Matthew could get Ivan off of him if he really needed too. He had been taught self- defense, a discipline that Matthew could use against stronger opponents.

But it was nice to pretend now, that they were simply lovers, that they didn't have to worry for their lives at every moment, that they didn't break the law for a living and that they didn't kill a man less than an hour earlier. Instead they were a normal couple. It was a nice dream but hardly reality. They had both been born into it. A life of lies, deceit, robbery and murder. It was never a choice. Matthew had learned to use a gun at the age of six and Ivan had killed his first man at ten. Ivan was the head of a gang and Matthew was his faithful assassin.

. . .

Alright, I'm trying to cut down on notes. But what do you think? This was my first lemon and I'm so nervous. Since I've never experienced any of this, I have no idea whats supposed to be going on, I just learned from reading other fanfics. So please tell me how well I did, otherwise I'll be too embarrassed to continue. I really need feedback. So if you do, you can get the next chapter. So please review, or I'll swear off writing yaoi forever. Not really. I just won't write smut for a while. And I was so embarrassed because I was writing part of this in the room with my little sister, who doesn't like yaoi and if she were to come over and read this, well it would be interesting. Okay, I think I've begged for reviews a lot. Next chapter, more mafia action.


End file.
